Shaving Lesson
by wwechick
Summary: Just an ordinary morning in Houston, Texas with the Calaway family. A One-Shot. I wrote this months ago and was hesitant to post cause I wasn't sure if it was any good. Anyway, enjoy.


**This is just a short one-shot of a father-daughter bonding time in the Calaway house. Hope you like it.**

SHAVING LESSON

Mark Calaway was standing in his bathroom after finishing getting a nice warm shower. to start his day. He had been retired from the WWE for 6 months now and was enjoying spending more time with his family and enjoying retirement on his Texas ranch.

Mark stood in front of the bathroom mirror in just his blue jeans, his upper muscular tattoed torso exposed. He ran his hand through his now short hair. A hair cut was something he was very happy to have had accomplished the day before. No more long hair since it gets rather humid in Texas. With the short hair, his wife Michelle Calaway said it made him look 'sexy. Very, very sexy'.

Mark decided to take another step. Shave the facial hair. He grabbed the Barbasol can off the counter to the left of the sink when a small voice came calling.

"Daddy!"

"In the bathroom, babe."

Kaia Calaway, Mark's little blond-haired angel stood in the bathroom doorway in her princess pajamas, her hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"Morning, Daddy."

Mark turned his eyes to the right and grinned.

"Mornin', darlin'."

"Mommy wanted me to tell you that breakfast was ready."

"Ooh. What are we having?"

"Pancakes and eggs and toast."

"Alright. Sounds good."

"What are you doing?"

"I just gotten out of the shower and was going to shave."

"Shave? How do yo do that? Can you show me?"

Mark had to laugh at his daughter's request. "Little girls don't shave their faces."

"Oh."

Then Mark got to thinking. "Well...why don't you come on in here and I'll show you."

Kaia approached the sink as her father had asked. Barbasol can still in hand, he pressed the nozzle to the can and emptied a small amount onto his right fingertips.

"Okay. Look up at me. Put your lips inwards. Good."

Mark applied the white cream to Kaia's face, then finished dabbing a dot of Barbasol to the tip of her nose making her giggle.

Mark sprayed more cream into his right hand and rubbed in onto his face. When he was satisfied he had plenty, he sat the can aside.

"Daddy, you look like Santa Claus.

"Well, so do you. Minus the red suit."

Kaia rubbed her belly. "Ho ho ho!"

Mark answered with a deep 'Ho ho ho' of his own as he filled the sink with water.

"Do I get to use a razor?"

Mark turned off the nob to the sink, then bent down to meet his daughter's eyes.

"Let me ask you something, kiddo. Do you think your mother would like it if I let her baby girl use a razor? What if you cut yourself? Any idea how upset Michelle would be?"

"She would be mad."

"Furious," he answered with a wink.

He pulled a top drawer open to his left and reached inside to retrieve a pack of black 5 inch combs. He took one out of the packet, then placed the rest of the combs back into the drawer.

"Okay. Now. What you will do is take your 'shaving utensil' a.k.a. the comb, and dip it into the water. Then, you'll bring it to your cheek, smooth side against your cheek, and pull downward. Like this."

Mark placed the handle of the comb near Kaia's left cheek and glided it down her face. He dipped the comb back into the water, then passed it to his daughter. He picked up the razor into his hand and proceeded to shave his own face while Kaia began 'shaving' her own.

What they both didn't realize was that Michelle was sitting on their bed where she got a great view of the conjoined bathroom. Iphone in hand, she was video taping this little father/daughter time. Anytime these two were together, whether Mark was pushing Kaia on a swing, reading a bed time story, or play wrestling in the living room, it always made Michelle smile. She loved her little girl. She loved her husband. She wished these moments would last forever.

A couple minutes later, Mark sat his razor aside while Kaia threw the comb in the trash. Mark reached into the lower cabinet of the sink and pulled out a couple of washrags. He handed one to Kaia so she could wipe her face of whatever shaving cream was left over. Mark did the same thing.

Mark sighed in satisfaction after tossing the wash rags in the dirty clothes hamper in the bathroom.

"How did I do, Daddy?" Kaia asked looking up at her father.

"Well done, darlin'. Good job. How do I look?"

Kaia was eyeing her dad's clean shaven face. "You look handsome."

Mark bent down to Kaia's level. "Thank you, babe."

"You're welcome."

"Can I have a kiss?"

Kaia leaned forward and kiss Mark on the cheek, which he returned.

"Oh. Almost forgot," Mark said straightening up. He reached for the after shave and blotted some into his hand, then applied some to his cheeks.

"What's that for?"

"It'll make me smell good."

"Oh. Do I get some too?"

"Actually..."

Mark reached for a bottle of Michelle's perfume and removed the cap.

"You'll use some of this instead."

He sprayed a tiny bit of perfume into her little hands, then replaced the cap before putting the bottle back on the shelf.

Kaia patter her cheeks with the flower scented perfume.

"How do I smell?"

Mark lowered to a squat and sniffer at her left cheek. "Smell nice, baby. But we had better not let your mother know that we used her perfume on you."

"Busted, mister."

Mark stood upright at the sight of his wife standing in the doorway.

"Um...how long were you here?"

"Long enough," Michelle answered waving her Iphone in front of her.

"You got that on video," Mark stated matter-of-factly.

"Yep. Sure did."

"Are you mad that we used your perfume, Mommy?"

She looked at both of them and smiled. "Nah. I can't be. Listen, Kaia. Why do you go ahead and head down to the kitchen. Your dad and I will be down in a little bit. Okay?"

"Okay, Mommy."

Kaia ran passed her mom before Michelle entered the bathroom and stood in front of Mark.

"Shaving, Mark?"

"She was curious. Don't worry. She used a...well, if you got it on video, then there's really no reason for me to explain."

"What a mind she has."

"That's for sure."

After placing her Iphone in her pants pocket, she reached up with her right hand and caressed Mark's left cheek.

"Ooh. Nice and smooth."

"Only for you, baby. You're really not upset about the perfume, are you?"

"No," Michelle chuckled. "But what I am upset about is that I haven't had a morning kiss from you yet."

"Well, I haven't had one from you either, so there. Hhmph."

Michelle looked up at Mark in mock shock. "Did you just 'Hhmph' me?"

"Yes I did just 'Hhmph' you. Whatcha gonna do about it?" he retorted playfully.

"You just lost your morning kiss, mister. It is hereby restricted." she answered lightly slapping his left cheek. Michelle began walking out of the bathroom. Mark purred as he ran up behind Michelle and snatched her up by the waist.

Michelle yelped in surprise. "Mark!"

"You asked for it."

They both collided sideways on the bed laughing. Mark turned Michelle onto her back, her hair hanging over the other side of the mattress.

"Now...what was that about a restriction on my morning kiss?" he asked.

Michelle giggled.

"Well..." Mark asked when Michelle didn't answer.

"Well what?"

"I'm waiting for my smooch."

"You're just gonna have to wait a little longer."

"How much lon..."

Mark couldn't finish his sentence when Michelle sat up on her elbows, caressing her lips with his in a light kiss.

"Now...will that work for you?"

"Not quite."

"Not quite?"

"Allow me."

Mark leaned down and let his lips taste her in another light kiss.

"Hmm..." Michelle thought. "I hope there's more to that show of affection."

Mark wagged his eyebrows at his lovely bride. "How did you know?"

"Women know everything."

Mark's lips met Michelle's once again. Michelle's arms wrapped around the back of Mark's neck and she pulled him closer to her as she lowered her back to the mattress. Their kissing was interrupted by a soft giggle. Mark broke the kiss and turned his eyes to the left. Little Kaia stood in the doorway, hand over her mouth in an attempt to hide the smile.

"You, young lady, were not supposed to see that," Mark said.

"I'm hungry for breakfast," Kaia replied.

"We'll be right there, buttercup," her mother answered.

Kaia departed from the doorway as Mark aided Michelle off the bed.

"Thank you, Mr. Calaway."

"You're welcome, Mrs. Calaway."

Michelle gave Mark one final kiss on the lips before walking out of the room.

"Shall we pick this up later?"

Michelle reappeared at the doorway. "We'll see, my sexy phenom," she said with a wink.

THE END

 **THE END**


End file.
